humanitiesjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Humanities Journals Wiki
Welcome to the Humanities Journals Wiki Documenting the experiences of working with academic journals in the humanities. Which journals move quickly on submission? Which journals give useful feedback? Which journals help your research reach an audience? Which journals are quality outlets, and which are predatory fakes? Journals by Category The following list is based on several categories crated when this wiki was started, then expanded with categories from SSCI and A&HCI. It could be further refined and expanded with other categories - feel free to do so, or comment on talk to start a discussion. Feel free to start creating a list of Journals for each category. Useful links for populating a category: SSCI list, A&HCI list, SJR list, Lists of academic journals on Wikipedia, SCOPUS list (please add more). *Archaeology Journals (A&HCI category) *Architecture Journals (A&HCI category) *Art Journals (A&HCI category) *Art History and Visual Culture Studies Journals (this category was created when this wikia was started) *Anthropology Journals (SSCI category) *Area Studies Journals (SSCI category) *Asian Studies Journals (A&HCI category) *Business and Finance Journals (combines SSCI category Business and Business and Finance) *Classics Journals (A&HCI category) *Communication Journals (SSCI category) *Criminology and Penology Journals (SSCI category) *Cultural Studies Journals (SSCI category AND A&HCI category) *Dance Journals (A&HCI category) *Demography Journals (SSCI category) *Economics Journals (SSCI category) *Education Journals (combines SSCI category Education and Special Education) *Environmental Humanities Journals (SSCI category) *Ergonomics Journals (SSCI category) *Ethics Journals (SSCI category) *Ethnic Studies Journals (SSCI category) *Family Studies Journals (SSCI category) *Film and Media Studies Journals (A&HCI has a related category: Film, Radio and Television Journals) *Geography Journals (SSCI category) *Geronotology Journals (SSCI category) *Green & Sustainable Science & Technnology Journals (SSCI category) *Health Policy & Services Journals (SSCI category) *History Journals (combines SSCI categories: History, History & Philosophy of Science, and History of Social Sciences; note that A&HCI category also has the first two categories listed. Also likely a match for A&HCI category Medieval & Renaissance Studies) *Hospitality, Leisure, Sports & Tourism Journals (SSCI category) *Humanities, Interdisciplinary Journals (A&HCI category) *Industrial Relations & Labor Journals (SSCI category) *Information Science & Library Science Journals (SSCI category) *International Relations Journals (SSCI category) *Law Journals (SSCI category) *Literary Studies Journals (combines A&HCI categories: Literary Reviews, Literary Theory & Critique, Poetry Studies, and various Literature categories like Slavic Literature, American Literature, etc.) *Language and Linguistics Journals (SSCI category is just "Lingusticis", A&HCI category is named "Language and Linguistics") *Management Journals (SSCI category) *Musicology and Music Theory Journals (A&HCI has a category called just Music) *Nursing Journals (SSCI category) *Planning & Development Journals (SSCI category) *Philosophy Studies (A&HCI category) *Political Science Journals (SSCI category) *Psychiatry Journals (SSCI category) *Psychology Journals (combines 10 or so SSCI categories: Applied Psychology, Biological Psychology, Clinical Psychology, etc.) *Public Administration Journals (SSCI category) *Public, Environmental, and Occupational Health Journals (SSCI category) *Rehabilitation Journals (SSCI category) *Religion Studies (A&HCI category) *Social Issues Journals (SSCI category) *Social Sciences, Biomedical Journals (SSCI category) *Social Sciences, Interdisciplinary Journals (SSCI category) *Social Sciences, Mathematical Journals (SSCI category) *Social Work Journals (SSCI category) *Sociology Journals (SSCI category) *Substance Abuse Journals (SSCI category) *Transportation Journals (SSCI category) *Theater and Performance Journals (A&HCI has a category just called Theater) *Urban Studies Journals (SSCI category) *Women Studies Journals (SSCI category) University Presses and Academic Publishers University Presses /Academic Publishers (page for publishers of academic books and edited collections) See Also *Academic Jobs Wiki * Reviews of Literary Studies Journals by Princeton Grad Students: http://journalreviews.princeton.edu Latest activity Category:Native American